We meet again
by Xx.Lost.Lover.xX
Summary: Kaa's husband, Volpe, has been missing for sometime now. She's finally moved on, back to a man she true loves, and Volpe's back...


Volpe laid in the middle of the Cemetery, Akio stumbling away, from a small chat the two had. (Volpes name seems so awkward, since I haven't typed or said it in so long) Volpe slowly sat up, crossing his hands and taking down the hood of dark black robes. He glanced at a headstone where Akio had stopped, remembering his true mother, reading her name once more. He sighed and glanced towards the sky that was blanked out in the fog.

It was just a soft breeze that drifted though the dead cemetery and brushed it's chilly hands against the bark of every wimpy tree, and across the cement stone of the sacred tombstones. The feeling of the breeze across some surfaces was deadly, due to fall of temperature that failed to stay above above freezing. A thick sheet of white snow covered the ground like a blanket. Soft brushes of wind blew across the white ground, stirring the snow awake as tiny snow furries rose from the ground. Somewhere off in the distance, a woman stood her ground as she watched the two figures part from one another. This caused her to nip at her bottom lip, worried to even be there at the given moment. "Akio and Volpe, how strange to see you in these parts." Dressed head to toe in winter clothes, Kaa looked rather warm then cold.. She wore a heavy, thick, white show jacket along with skin tight furry pants and boots to match. "A casual greeting may not be intended, I suppose."

Akio had already left, and Volpe glanced up at her. He slowly stood, brushing dirt and other items off his robing. "It's never strange to see me here.. Or were you simply remarking upon the paradox of it all?" He asked, then nodded. "I would suppose."

A young male walked beside right beside the female dressed in heavy white clothing, unlike her he wore a simple, black satin robe with black jeans and a grey short sleeve underneath. His blonde hair spiked back minus the bit hanging down infront of his left ocean blue eye. His pale white hand was intertwined with the beautiful Kaa's before noticing the male staring at a grave "Well...look what the cat dragged back from the dead" he muttered to himself. This was none other then Dusk Van Druce.

Kaa had begun to watch the other man vanish from the scene before her eyes aleart on Volpe. Just like she would greeting another other normal person, the woman bowed her head just low enough to show respect. "It's just strange to see you anywhere now these days." She sighed, running a hand quickly though her hair to brush loose strains away from her eyes. Right as her hand moved back to her side, it was taken just as fast. She didn't expect Dusk to be so close in the area. Now she was facing both Volpe, and Dusk. "What a pleasure. Only missing one other person and it's back to how it started." She chuckled.

"I suppose it is." Volpe said, glancing to Dusk "I was never dead, fool." He said, looking back to Kaa mainly. "Can't let me breathe, can you?" He questioned. "I suppose I'll leave you two, then?" He said, turning away and beginning to leave, until a hand slid out of the earth at his mothers grave, but he sighed and brought his head into the direction of his up-coming palm when he saw it was only his drunk father. "I can show you the devil!" he screamed. "You can't hold yourself together!" He accused, pointing at Kaa, then at the earth. "Down here you live foreve-" he was cut off with Volpe planting his boot onto his fathers head, forcing him back down. "He's drunk."

A growl began to arise from his throat "Hoped you were, and I am no fool, filthy wretch" he growled before looking at Kaa and bringing his lips to her cheek "don't worry, unless he physically touchs you then I won't do anything" he whispered softly before kissing her cheek. Looking back at Volpe in time to see Akio pointing at Kaa and accuse her of something, not knowing what he meant due to tuning him out. "How dare you! You of all people Akio should know how to speak to a woman" he growled before stepping behind Kaa and wrapping his arms around her, more to keep his mind on what was important. His future. He nodded toward Volpe "I think you should get him out of here or put him to sleep in a ditch somewhere" he said calmly, half joking.

After seeing him again, alive and looking well, it almost made her stomach up set. Yet, she held a straight, serious look on her face. Not even caring at all during the moment. "Breath away.." She whispered, her hand tightening around Dusk's for a split second. Her legs began to shiver, but when the blonde man wrapped his arms around her, it was like the shiver wasn't even happening. "What the hell?" She growled, flashing her fangs openly and exposed. Both sharp and dripping of vemon like times before. "At least let him finish.." With her growling getting deeper, her hand relashed from Dusk's. "Drunk or not, if Akio as something to say, let him finish his words." She glanced up at Dusk, wondering what he was doing.

Volpe stopped. "Hiding behind her, are you?" He asked, before turning around and sitting down, letting his father out once more. Akio stumbled forward, looking at Volpe, and then slowly turning to Kaa. "You.. You made that man a promise. Practically a dozen! A dozen fucking promises. You broke each one. He cut off his fucking ring finger because of you! That ring, he couldn't take it off and you know what it did to his finger. It fucking burned it. Now, I don't understand why he brought me back here. But you, dear girl, you're a fucking waste of life." He snarled, turning around and falling on his knees in front of a gravestone, running his hand along the top. "The complete opposite of his mother." Akio sighed, leaning his forehead into the stone.

Dusk growled at Akio before hugging Kaa again, trying to keep her warm "do you want me to step in?" he whispered softly before kissing the back of her neck. He had ignored Volpe's comment before growling louder at Akio's final comment. He let go of Kaa and stood infront of Akio, staring him right in the eyes "You will hold your tongue, what your son did is none of our concern and I will not stand around and just allow you to talk to her like that. If you got something to say, address me. Got it?" he spat before curling his fingers into a fist, his nails digging deep into his palms, causing them to bleed.

[i]Promises I could never keep, because he was never there.[/i] Kaa could almost remember each promise she made him, and days she did. Not only did he remove his finger, but also removed his beating heart from his chest to save her once. Made a promised to him then. "Dusk..." Just the softly kiss on her neck managed to make her purr once again, but it was stolen away quickly. Akio's words didn't matter to her. His words never did before. Why should that change. "Dusk, it's not worth it, love." She smiled, reaching out towards her blonde lover. "Maybe Volpe should take his father elsewhere. Sober up a bit." Kaa sighed, her eyes neglecting to even glance over to Volpe.

Akio sighed, before dashing up, slashing knives in the air at Kaa, however not throwing them at her or coming near her. "You fucking whore! His mother was murdered in cold blood! MURDERED!" He screamed, pointing at the grave. "She was a loyal, wonderful woman, but you! Why aren't you dead? Why couldn't it have been you?" He shouted in frustration, Volpe raising his hand, which was, in fact, missing his ring finger. "Akio, calm down." Volpe said. "Funny, how what he has said is mostly true. However, I do not entirely agree with all of it." Akio continued focusing on Kaa. "Fuck you." he spat at Kaa. "Ignorant bitch doesn't know when the fuck she needs to listen, it's all about you, isn't it?" Akio questioned, muttering as he once more left.

Kaa could only bring a weak smirk to her dull lips once his words were spoken. The corner twitching only just slightly as they pushed back to create the weak looking smirk of hers. The knives seemed to have just gone past he causing the hairs on the back of her neck to bristle. "Is that all, Akio?"She questioned, voice low enough to become a silent whisper, but loud enough to be picked up by the delcate ears around her. "Clearly, Volpe's mother, may she rest in peace, and I are too completely different woman in this case." Letting out a quiet cough, Kaa was able to relax and let out a small sigh. "Do you both think I should? Maybe you could finally sleep peacefully once I'm deceased." She blinked her lashes once, closing her eyelids quickly to adjust to the empty darkness. Both her sapphire eyes glittered, yet she remaid unmoved. "Anything else you wish to say? A curse perhaps?"

A portal-like item appeared on the ground under Kaa, causing her to fall through. She landed on a boat, floating along an ocean, however on their left was one land, and on their right was another. "Ah, Europe and Asia." Volpe remarked, sitting at the head of the boat, though Akio was nowhere to be seen, and the "portal" closed. Most of the intimate moments in their relationship flashed across her eyes, ranging from their first meeting from the current second. "Do you not love me?" Volpe questioned

Never did she expect to walk though a dense cemetery of broken bodies, just to fall into a strange boat. It just felt odd too her. Not used to traveling though portals without preparing for it first. She landed carefully, her body shifting before she landed so she didn't hit against anything hard. Her ass was a bit sore when she fell on it, but that was about it. "Lovely places... great hiding spots." Quickly, she glanced over towards Asia. Europe, she had been there time and time before. Unlike Asia though. Only stepping foot there once. It seemed, just sitting there, memories flashed frenquily. They were wonderful enough to place a smile on her lips, but just remembering them, they caused her to frown. "It's hard to love someone who's never there. Can't love a ghost, unlike some." Kaa sighed, not bringing herself to glance at him. "Have you ever tried? Bit hard?"

"I've come back." He said, standing up. "Have I ever tried what?" He asked, turning around and stepping closer to her, sitting down once more and pulling her into his embrace.

"But for how long? How long before you vanish again?" She growled, sliding back agaisnt the boat. Her hand hung off, as if she were close to diving in. "Have you ever loved someone who wasn't there? Watch everyone's happiness grow as you're dies?" For the second time since she had happened to run into him, her eyes connected to him. It was right as she was pulled forward, straight into his arms. This made it hard for her to remain calm. "Volpe, let me go!" She called out, pushing against him to be freed. Her nails pressing into him from the force she used.

"Never. I wouldn't leave.. and, yes, I have. You." He said, but he was pushed back, slamming into the other side of the boat. He put his hands where her nails had dug into him, though they came off with a black liquid on them. He sighed and looked at her. "You do not care for me any more." He said, hanging his head.

Kaa stumbled backwards quickly, forgetting her footing when she was finally relashed. As it looked like she was about to fall from the boat, something shot out of the waters to steady her. A clean, liquid steam of water had pushed her back forward. "Hard to love someone not there, isn't it? You wonder what they are doing. If they are alive, or dead. Question if they are alone, or with someone. I worried about you for so long." She sighed, falling to her knees when her support left. "I do care for you, but not they way I did before. My feelings for you have changed." Kaa glanced up at him, biting her lip until the flesh turned white.

"That is your final answer? You don't feel the same anymore? You do not feel... Me?" He asked, sliding his hand into the water, and watching as his hand cut through it. "You do not love me? I am here, get over the fact that I was not here. I was doing something. I would never do anything with anybody else. I love you."

"Volpe... please understand.." She sighed, looking away for a split second to focus on something else. The times she had with him were enjoyful. She loved every moment of it. Even the fights they had. Everything, she came to love. That was then. This was now. She couldn't go back, even if she wanted too. It was done. "It's my final answer. I'm in love with someone else. We have our own little family now. Please find someone else, maybe someone who enjoy your father's words." Kaa stood back up, dusting off her white pants before holding out a hand to him. "Fairwell?"

He looked to her, then he slowly raised his hand, nudging hers back towards her. "Then, good bye. Not after that, no. I don't think I have any trust left in me." He said. He then took out a pistol, looked at it, and loaded a clip into it that held only one shot. He looked at the pistol and turned it to himself. "This, is the gun, that will let me sleep.. How did it come to this? I wonder. I keep on speaking but there is really nothing left to say. I can't keep going on like this. When you do this, you make me sick, and I've gotten so sick of it.. Because you won't let me.." He said, taking a long breath. "You won't let me breathe. Why couldn't you have left that boy alone? Why couldn't you have hated me? When I see you, my heart beat stumbles. I keep on running, and I can't keep going on this way.." He said, sliding the barrel of the pistol into his mouth, and he pulled tightly on the trigger. A gunshot rang out, and as it did, she was once more in the cemetery, standing right where she had been.

Kaa didn't know what had happened. One minture she was with him, the next she was alone. Back in the place she found warmth and comfort, but the was like the rest. Dead and empty. His scent still lingered in the air, scent of the man she called a ghost for so long. Dead and gone now. "Can you breath now?" She whispered, shaking her head slowly. "Can you finally say you can breath and do what ever you want now? Ended by a bullet." For the first time, she didn't run back to him. "Sleep Volpe, maybe I'll see you again sometime. Maybe we'll bump into one another without knowing. In another life? Maybe not." She stepped backwards, slowly turning her body around so she was facing the darkness. "Good-bye.." With that, she carried herself quickly into the shadows. Her figure swallowed until there was nothing left. No white clothes, or Kaa. She was gone back to her family. 


End file.
